luego de su muerte
by tsumi yuki
Summary: ¿Italia recordará a su primer amor? y si es así...¿que tanto? ¿realmente murió sacro imperio romano? ¿es realmente una coincidencia que Italia de la nada se haya acercado tan bruscamente a Alemania? warning: ITACEST pareja principal GERITA


pov romano

Hoy es el aniversario de muerte de sacro imperio romano… y eso me recuerda una historia que se desencadenó por este hecho, una historia que nadie salvo veneciano y yo sabemos, y de la cual, tampoco nunca hablaremos.

No fue el mejor comienzo, tampoco el más memorable.

Llantos ahogados, un corazón roto y engaños para no terminar de romperlo…si, aun lo recuerdo, la manera en que Feliciano se destruía a sí mismo. El cómo su corazón lo torturaba con tan fuertes sentimientos como lo era el amor, porque con eso, comenzó todo.

Feliciano estaba mal desde la ida y venida de ese rubio bastardo. El estado emocional de mi hermano oscilaba entre el claro brillante y el negro oscuro. De ese estúpido dependía su sonrisa y luego, gracias a él eran sus lágrimas imparables.

Cuando el rubio llegaba, mi hermano mil sonrisas daba, irradiando casi soles de felicidad, con un sonrojado casi permanente, iba en su propio mundo por toda la casa, tropezando con todo y riendo sin razón aparente. Y aunque lo pareciera, yo no era estúpido, me había dado cuenta de los viajes nocturnos hacia la pieza de mi hermano del de ojos azules, del que cuando nadie estaba presente, se besaban con deseo…

Pero luego, cuando él se iba, el mundo de mi hermano se iba abajo. Encerrado en su pieza casi permanentemente, no rastros de sonrisa pero si ojos rojos, ojerosos y desganados. Si, aún lo recuerdo, cuantas veces sufrió por culpa de ese idiota… nunca tuve la oportunidad de ayudarlo completamente en estos periodos, pues vivíamos en casas separadas y a muy largas distancias.

Él en Austria, yo en España, cada vez que lo visitaba, lo veía cada vez peor.

Pero todo alcanzó su límite un día en que había ido de visita junto a España a la casa de Austria, en medio de una torrencial lluvia.

Era ya entrada la tarde, cuando unos golpes incesantes y desesperados resonaron en la puerta de madera, revelando luego a un francés mojado, despeinado y desarreglado, llevando en su rostro una expresión de la más pura culpabilidad junto a una espada desainada envuelta en sangre, llamando con voz quebrada a todos a reunirse para dar las nuevas noticias.

Lo diré en términos simples…

Hungría lloró como si su vida se le fuese en el llanto. Austria se frotaba sus ojos con sus manos intentando inútilmente reprimir las lágrimas. España trataba de darnos una sonrisa que ni siquiera él mismo se creía, dado las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas. Yo solo quería desahogarme golpeando a alguien, gritar maldiciones, culpar a todo el mundo…

Todos miramos a Feliciano con el corazón en la mano, pensando que él sería quien más sufriría, quien nos daría un llanto desgarrado o que incluso con ojos de venganza declarara la guerra a Francia…pero como haciendo caso omiso a las nuevas noticias, nos sonrió, despidiéndonos con la mano y luego subió a su cuarto con paso calmado, encerrándose en este.

A los minutos entendimos.

Digamos que cuando rompimos la puerta de entrada con una patada de no más ni menos que el aristócrata Austria.

La escena con la que nos encontramos fue ver a Feli recostado en su cama, con su camisa blanca embarrada en sangre, una daga plácidamente puesta a su lado, parpados cerrados, humedecidos por sus lágrimas y una sonrisa angelical en sus labios.

Se había intentado suicidar.

Francia solo se quedó ahí, en shook. Yo golpee tan fuerte la muralla que hice un hoyo en esta, terminando con mis manos ensangrentadas. Austria, Hungría y España, recobrando el aliento rápidamente sin dejarse llevar por arrebatos, corrieron desesperados hasta veneciano…

Y para el alivio de todos, mi hermano seguía vivo, así que fue vendado y curado mientras este seguía inconsciente.

Sus primeras palabras luego de su intento de suicidio, al momento de despertar fueron "déjenme morir"… a lo que todos obviamente le negamos.

Luego de ese episodio, Feliciano se quedaba en su pieza todo el día, mirando al techo, con sus orbes pardos sin vida, solo lloraba sin consuelo, no desesperadamente, si no que silenciosamente, rogándonos dejarle morir de cuando en cuando, tampoco comía, ni bebía, ni hablaba, no importando lo que le dijéramos, el solo nos decía una sola frase

"si tanto me quieres, déjame morir"

No tardamos en establecer turnos para vigilar a mi hermano, posponiendo junto a España, nuestra vuelta a casa.

Y así mi hermano había caído al fondo de una gran e interminable depresión.

Su primer amor había muerto, había perdido su razón de vivir, una meta la cual alcanzar. Ahora su vida no le significaba absolutamente nada, además de un estorbo para encontrarse con su enamorado…

Mi hermano había muerto en vida.

Paso el tiempo, no recuerdo bien cuanto, quizás uno o dos meses, pero hubo una noche en la que me tocó hacerle guardia a mi hermano.

Una noche que aun dudo si fue para bien o mal

Era una de esas típicas noches frías de invierno, donde la luna ni siquiera alumbrada, el viento y el rumor de las hojas sonaba a lo lejos. El ambiente era tenso como de costumbre entre nosotros dos, los únicos despiertos en toda la mansión, pues a Feli le costaba mucho dormir y aunque yo me muriera de sueño, mi deber era mantenerme atento para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

"fratello"

Había dicho mi hermano esa vez, llamándome la atención desde la oscuridad de su habitación.

"¿sí?"

Traté de sonar complaciente y dulce.

"¿me harías un favor?"

La voz de feli era irregular y baja, casi en susurro, ni siquiera me miraba, limitándose a solo hablarme mirando al techo, cosa que yo también hice.

"Depende _dije dudando de sus intenciones_ ¿qué quieres?"

"¿puedes hacerte el dormido y yo saltar por la ventana?"

"estamos en un segundo piso, y tu ventana da a un rosal"

Traté de sonar enojado, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Escuché el sonido de una leve y forzada risita proveniente de mi hermano.

"por eso mismo"

Volteé para ver a pesar de la densa oscuridad, la cara de feli bañarse en lágrimas, en un impulso lo abrasé, tratando de decir con mis acciones que yo estaba con él.

Paso un largo rato, esperando que mi hermano se calmara lo suficiente como para volver a hablar; y cuando esto pasó, lo aparte un poco para poder decirle unas palabras de ánimo como se supone que debe hacer un buen hermano mayor en estos críticos momentos.

Pero cuando lo aleje un poco para que nos miráramos a la cara…

…Cosa que aun dudo si fue para bien o mal…

Vi sus ojos suplicantes, su tez tan pálida como una fina porcelana por la falta de salidas al aire libre o el sol, su cabello desarreglado, enmarañado, más oscuro de lo que deveriera, enfatizando su blanquecina tez envuelta en lágrimas…pero por sobre todo, su expresión de puro sufrimiento, como si le estuvieran golpeando o torturando.

Mi mente quedó entonces en blanco, solo una voz habló en mis pensamientos.

"no quiero volver a verlo sufrir más"

No quiero volverlo a ver llorar por ese rubio maldito, por esos sentimientos que le arrebatan poco a poco la vida…

De impotencia y enojo conmigo mismo, un nuevo pensamiento surgió tan fuerte y potente que todo lo demás se volvió secundario…incluso mis propios sentimientos.

"incluso si me vuelvo un remplazo"

Y sin echarme para atrás ni un solo segundo, lo besé en los labios…al principio Feliciano se negó, revolviéndose entre las sabanas e intentado apartarme con un shook palpable, pero con esa decisión que me había invadido, tanto así que terminaría con lo que había empezado aún si Feliciano se resistía. Atiné a inmovilizarle, tomando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y sentándome sobre él para reducir las posibilidades de escape.

"feli _le dije mirándolo directamente a sus ojos llorosos y acercándome a su rostro hasta llegar a centímetros de este_ úsame como reemplazante o medio de olvido, úsame como paño de lágrimas, no me importa si no me amas, pero no quiero verte más triste…, feli, ¿puedo intentar hacerte olvidarle?"

Volví a besarle, pero esta vez no hubo intentos de apartarse, si no que feli se dejó hacer, profundicé el beso…

Si, así fue como comenzó esa extraña relación.

… pero el término de esta relación aun es ambiguo para los dos… luego de esas noches, poco a poco, logré que Feli encerrara todos esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su ser, lo obligué reprimir sus penas, reprimir sus llantos y pensamientos sobre ese rubio…a veces me pregunto seriamente que debió haber sido lo correcto… cada vez que lloraba y no había nadie cerca, lo callaba con un beso. Un temple de ánimo más apagado de lo normal, era igual a una visita nocturna por parte mía…

Lo mantenía controlado, como un pajarito en su jaula, preso de su comportamiento.

Pero no me duele, ni nunca me ha dolido el hecho de que Feliciano me haya usado como reemplazante y paño de lágrimas, pues esa fue mi idea y por lo tanto todo es mi culpa…pero Feli encontró a un reemplazante mucho más parecido, tanto que bien podría ser un doble…o una cruel jugada del destino…

Por ello aparento odiar a Ludwig, representante de Alemania: mismos ojos color cielo, mismo rubio, tez clara y expresión dura, con dificultades con expresarse y estricto….podría usar perfectamente la misma descripción para los dos…

Él es diferente a mí, Alemania no eligió ser un reemplazante, solo quería tener amigos. Mi hermano, aunque aún no haya hecho nada con él (aún), y no me haya comentado el parecido entre su primer amor y su mejor amigo, sé que se engaña a sí mismo y de paso también a Ludwig… y por ello es que quiero tan desesperadamente alejarlo de Feli, antes de que todo ese cariño que inconscientemente da mi hermano a alguien tan parecido a sacro imperio romano, termine por afectarlo y confundir a Alemania emocionalmente… no solo eso, si dejo pasar más tiempo, las cosas eventualmente subirán de tono… y si Ludwig se llegara a enterar en ese momento de la verdadera razón del porque Feli es así con él, se bien que no lo resistiría…

Yo entiendo lo que es ser un remplazo sin quererlo ser, y no estoy hablando del caso de la relación entre Feli y yo luego de la muerte de sacro imperio romano, sino por los momentos de cuando era pequeño y mi hermano era el favorito de todos, algunos países llegando al extremo de intentar hacerme una duplica de él… no quiero que pase lo mismo con Alemania.


End file.
